


Unexpected

by neapeaikea



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea
Summary: Chris is on shore leave on Risa when Tyler unexpectedly shows up. That's not the only surprising thing that happens.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to porn them, so I did. With unnecessary buildup 'cos that's how I roll. I have hopes to write an actual plot for them soon-ish! Feedback is lovingly drooled on!

Risa’s everything people has told Chris it is. It’s warm and sunny, the evenings cool with gentle breezes. The planet’s indigenous inhabitants are shockingly welcoming and accommodating, offering all kinds of services to keep their guests happy and relaxed. When Chris realized he had to take some shore leave or have it forced upon him, he decided to give Risa a go and he hasn’t regretted his decision for one moment. He’s been here a few days and has enjoyed deep sea diving, failed at surfing and fallen asleep during a massage. He’s also seen a lot more skin than he has for a long time, almost suffering mental whiplash by going from seeing uniforms everywhere to swimwear and other summer clothes on all the people around him. 

Sitting on a lounger near the resort’s largest pool, Chris is absentmindedly people watching as he takes a break from reading an old Earth fantasy novel. He enjoys the mythical stories with wondrous creatures and magical adventures, so different from the world he lives in and a great respite from the political minefields he somehow ends up in all the time. So far, none of the people he’s spotted has caught his attention, not in _that way_ , but there’s a buzz building under his skin that reminds him of how long it’s been since he enjoyed the company of someone else. He tries to stick to his policy of separating work and pleasure, meaning all of the _Enterprise_ crew is off-limits and there sometimes being long spells with only his hand for company. Finding someone here on Risa shouldn’t be too difficult, not at the right bar anyway, and it should be easy finding someone that has no relation to Starfleet. 

Just as Chris is making a mental note to ask the hotel concierge for the name of an appropriate bar, someone stops by his lounger, effectively blocking the sun. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Captain.” 

Chris hasn’t seen Commander Tyler in nearly a year, has barely thought of him. They shared a truly intense experience together, but swore an oath of secrecy together with the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew as they made their way to Earth after the _Discovery_ vanished. After disembarking for their debrief, Chris had only seen Tyler briefly and had learned of his promotion through the usual Starfleet gossip channels rather than a conversation or a notice on his PADD. 

“Commander.” Chris nods at him in greeting, noting that Tyler is almost wearing a uniform, full length black jacket and pants that make him stand out among everyone else. “A bit overdressed for the situation, aren’t we?”

Tyler huffs something similar to a laugh, “You should be grateful you don’t have to see my scars.” He sits down on the lounger next to Chris, pulling it a bit closer. “I see you’ve taken to the local fashion custom.”

Chris frowns at the mention of scars, but is quickly distracted by Tyler’s eyes pointedly travelling over Chris’ naked torso. He’s only wearing a pair of knee-length shorts, having just taken off the shirt he was wearing. It’s lying traitorously on the ground by the lounger. 

“You here on a mission?” Chris asks, hoping to change the topic.

“Always. Part of the job. You?” Tyler answers vaguely. 

“Shore leave.” At Tyler’s somewhat quizzical look, Chris elaborates, “It was suggested I take some, or I’d be ordered to take it.”

Tyler does laugh at that, “What is it with Starfleet captains and working obsessively?”

“Perhaps we feel a sense of responsibility to our crew and ship.”

“Perhaps.” Tyler says with a small smile. 

“Do you not feel responsibility for your agents?”

“Oh, they’re quite capable of taking care of themselves.” Tyler says, “But funny you should mention that, do you have plans for today?”

“No?” Chris says, because he doesn’t and even though it shouldn’t be, the idea of getting caught up with something Section 31 is doing is quite interesting. 

“Great. You can come with me then.”

“To do what?”

“Personnel evaluation.” 

“That doesn’t sound fun at all. I’m here to get a break from work.”

“Believe me, this will be an evaluation like no other.” Tyler smirks.

**

An hour later, and a wardrobe change for Chris, they stroll into a large restaurant hall, with tables and sitting areas on different levels all circling a grand stage. Tyler leads him to a booth somewhere in the middle, with a direct view of the stage. Three dancers are performing on it, ribbons in their hair and around their wrists. The music is joyous and enticing. The place is half-full at this time of day but everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.

“Alright, what are we doing here?” Chris asks as they take their seats. 

It seems like Tyler intends to say one thing first, because he suddenly shakes his head and says, “Someone in here is an agent of mine. They, to my knowledge, don’t know what position I have within the organization, we’ve never met.”

“Ah. You want to know if they’re capable of pulling off whatever operation you have going here. Personnel evaluation.”

“Exactly.” Tyler says. “I’ll pay for the drinks if you can spot who my agent is.”

“I have more than enough tokens.” Chris says, enjoying the banter.

“Alright. If you can spot my agent, I’ll make sure no one looks into what seedy places you’ve visited while you’ve been here.” Tyler offers. 

“I haven’t been to any seedy places!” Chris says, perhaps a little too loud. 

“Then you’ve been missing out.” Tyler mutters, smiling at the waitress approaching their table. “Just drinks for now, thank you. That pink thing that lady over there is having looks great, two of them, please.”

“Certainly, sir!” The waitress says, and before Chris has time to think about the seedy places Tyler knows of and what he might get up to in them, the drinks are right in front of them. 

“Risa, all about quick service and keeping people happy.” Tyler says, holding up his glass for a toast.

Chris does him the courtesy of clinking their glasses together and takes a sip before asking, “This agent, are they here for a specific task?”

Tyler looks pleased at the question, “They are here to gather information.”

“That’s the bare minimum. Are they targeting a specific person or operation?”

Tyler studies him for a moment, and Chris suddenly realizes how close they are sitting, next to each other in the rounded booth rather than opposite of each other. All the booths are rounded, offering peace away from prying eyes. 

“There is an interesting person that frequents this place. It’s not you.” Tyler grins at the last part. 

Chris rolls his eyes, “I’m very interesting, I’ll have you know.”

“Sure.”

The lights dim and a smattering of applause sound out through the hall as the performers on the stage are teleported away while surrounded by dark smoke. When the smoke clears, two men have taken their place, one of them starting to dance almost aggressively as the other stares out over the spectators. Chris follows his example and starts looking around despite himself, knowing it won’t be easy to spot a Section 31 agent but up for a challenge. 

The easiest way to plant an agent would be to have them pose as a waiter or some other type of employee. If the objective is to get close to a guest, that’s how Chris would do it. But then, Section 31 is a refined operation and taking the easiest way isn’t always their style. 

They spend the next little while enjoying their drinks and chatting about Starfleet gossip, like which officers are likely to be promoted this year, and what starships are in desperate need of upgrades. But they also talk about Burnham and Saru, and Una and Spock. Tyler is tightlipped about his own organization but he does drop the tidbit that he’s overseen a few changes in the chain-of-command and the way operations are authorized, which Chris chooses to see in a positive light. Every so often, Chris will nod at a person and ask if that’s Tyler’s agent but Tyler says no every time. 

As the light dims again, the music changes, from being driven by beat only to becoming more melodic. The two men are dancing together now, circling each other with their vests off to reveal glittering tattoos on their chests. Chris is distracted by the way the dancers keep reaching out for each other while staying at arm’s length. It’s gone from aggressive to suggestive and Chris wonders when that happened. He glances at Tyler, takes him in properly. His hair is short again, but perfectly coiffed and his face clean shaven. He’s wearing a black shirt without buttons that perfectly forms to his chest and his suit pants strain around his thighs. 

When Tyler reaches for his drink, he startles, like he’s just realized Chris is looking at him, but he doesn’t do anything about it. Chris wonders how many times Tyler has to hide his reactions as the head of a secret intelligence division.

“I’m not the agent in question.” Tyler says, voice pitched lower, fitting the hush that’s fallen over the restaurant. “You’re looking in the wrong place.”

“I don’t think so.” Chris says, and he has no idea what that means, feeling slightly ashamed at how out of practice he is with flirting. Not that he wants to flirt with Tyler. Chris covers up his embarrassment by helping himself to his own drink. 

On stage, one of the men stops the other with a hand on his chest. The music stops as the two of them push and pull at each other, nearly falling off the stage before the other saves them, thrashing against the floor then lifting each other up. Chris is enthralled by the physicality of it all. They must trust each other a lot as dancers to pull a performance such as this off, it’s actually quite impressive. In the midst of their dancing, as they pull at body parts and clothes, the pants they’re wearing comes off, leaving them in something similar to loincloths, barely covering their groins and butts.

“You know, they say that on Risa, your wildest desires can come true.”

Chris looks away from the dancers, finds Tyler looking at him speculatively, “Is that so?”

Tyler leans in closer, their shoulders touching, “What’s your wildest desire, Captain?”

“I guess that’s something for you to find out, Commander.” Chris says, putting pressure right back on Tyler’s shoulder.

Chris turns back to the stage, where the men are now dancing very evocatively, one of them rubbing against the other. He finally realizes that he’s turned on by the performance. Chris has always been a fast thinker, and decides to take make a bold move, because Tyler seems like he’d be into it and maybe Chris was flirting earlier. He puts his hand on Tyler’s thigh, squeezes it. “A hint to get you started.”

“You don’t really think I needed that hint, do you?” Tyler says, voice low in Chris’ ear. “This hardly counts as wild.” 

Moving his hand so that it’s resting on the inside of Tyler’s thigh, Chris keeps watching the dancers. They don’t really take it further, but the way the move around each other is highly erotic, an arm around a waist, groins pressed together as they sway around on the stage in a slow dance. The music has started again, not that Chris recognizes the music or dancing styles, assumes they are indigenous to Risa. But his real attention is on the thick, strong thigh hiding under his hand, and the warmth emanating from the other man. 

At some point, Tyler’s arm lands behind Chris’ shoulder, his fingers playing with the edge of Chris’ shirt. Chris looks up, but Tyler’s eyes are on the stage too, the two men now joined by other dancers. Chris decides to risk it, and slides his hand up Tyler’s thigh. He stops just below the bulge he can sense. 

“Fuck, Captain. Maybe you are a little wild.” Tyler mutters into his ear. 

Chris chuckles lowly, “You’d be surprised.”

“Yeah?” Tyler shifts in his seat, making Chris’ hand make contact with the bulge he’d been avoiding. “I would love to fuck you up, Captain.”

The men on stage are suddenly naked, their loincloths ripped off by their fellow dancers. They keep moving, the glittering tattoos swirling across their skin like the ink is alive. Dots of blue paint appear on them as the music quickens, the performance becoming more elaborate.

Chris swallows, lets his hand rest where it is. “One thing. I don’t like being called ‘captain’ in bed.”

Tyler leans forward, putting a hand on Chris’ cheek and making him face him, “How about Chris? Is it alright if I call you that when I’m on my knees?”

“Fuck. Yeah. Come on.”

Chris takes Tyler’s hand and doesn’t let go as he pulls him out of the restaurant and back towards the resort’s living quarters. When Chris steals glances back at him, Tyler is wearing a sly smile. It drives Chris quite mad. They keep their hands mostly to themselves in the elevator up to Chris’ room, but once they’re in the room their first kiss is hard and frantic. Chris can’t get enough of the feel of the light stubble that’s appeared on Tyler’s chin by now, and Tyler keeps luring his tongue into his mouth. It’s probably a pretty bad kiss objectively, but Chris’ mind is full of pictures of the naked dancers and Tyler on his knees. He’s been turned on longer than he cares for.

“On your knees then.” Chris says as he breaks away. 

“Still like giving orders, huh?” Tyler smirks. “I wanna be naked first.”

“I can help with that.” Chris graciously offers. 

Tyler laughs, pushing away from the wall Chris has had him pressed up against. “I’m sure you can.”

Chris saunters after him, his hardening cock making him swagger a little. He comes up behind Tyler, kissing his neck. He puts his arms around him, his hands pulling on Tyler’s shirt. He touches skin, finally, and they both moan at the contact. Tyler is unfairly built with an almost flat stomach that makes Chris a little self-conscious, but also very thankful that he gets to spend time with him. 

Tyler helps out, putting his hands on Chris’, steering him all over his chest and somehow getting his shirt off. Chris makes him turn around, and after a moment of hungrily staring at Tyler’s body, he folds down to kiss his collarbone.

“Yeah, Chris.” Tyler mutters, grabbing his head and holding him firmly in place. He moans as Chris licks at the base of his throat, the sound going straight to Chris’ dick. He rubs it against Tyler’s hip, letting out a moan of his own as Tyler puts a hand over it and rubs.

“Let’s get you naked too.” Tyler murmurs, hands going to Chris’ belt but their hands fumble and amid embarrassed laughter they take care of their own pants until their erections are on proud display. Chris can tell he’s harder than Tyler, but the way he sees it, that means he gets to come first. 

Tyler kisses him again, tongue gentler this time but still demanding attention. It’s difficult to focus on anything other than his mouth but Chris tries bravely, running his hands over Tyler’s hair, his shoulders and strong back. He feels too warm with his own shirt still on but he’s not gonna pause this to take it off.

“Want me on my knees, huh? Put me there.” Tyler whispers.

Chris’ cock is rock hard at Tyler’s words. He shoves him down a little too hard, but Tyler just grins up at him. He licks his lips, and then Chris’ dick is in his mouth. Tyler’s warm, wet mouth, sliding up and down Chris’ dick, the sound of it sinuous and dirty. It’s highly erotic and Chris won’t last long. 

“Fuck, you taste good.” Tyler says as he pulls off to catch his breath.

“Keep, keep sucking.” Chris almost pleads, his hand tangling in Tyler’s hair. 

“Yeah?” Tyler presses a kiss to Chris’ thigh, “Am I doing okay?”

“You’re doing so good… Ash.”

Ash looks up at him at that, the tension turning from just sexual to something else, something fragile. Then Ash kisses the root of Chris’ cock, “Yeah, Chris? Just wait.”

Chris groans as Ash, he’s calling him that in his head now, sucks him back into his mouth, going further down. He’s using his hands too, jerking Chris off that makes it difficult for Chris to keep standing up. He puts his hands on Ash’s shoulders to keep his balance, and it gives him a great look of his own straining cock sliding over Ash’s red lips. Ash bobs his head up and down like he really, really enjoys giving head, and Chris is so glad to have met him today.

“I’m gonna…” Chris warns because he’s a gentleman. 

Ash lets his dick slide out of his mouth with a loud pop, stands up and kisses Chris slow and dirty. Ash finally takes off Chris’ shirt, and by now Chris is too far gone to care if his stomach isn’t flat. Not that Ash seems to care. He grabs Chris’ ass and sort of pushes him towards the bed. Chris just wants to come and rubs against Ash as best he can. He complains about the manhandling when Ash nudges him down on the bed, but he stops when Ash lays on top of him.

“Just making sure you don’t hurt yourself when you come.” Ash says, kissing him again.

“My hero. You’re a really good kisser.” Chris says, since he’s about to come and is kind of stupid at the moment.

“I try.” Ash winks. He disappears from view which is explained when his mouth is back on Chris’ dick. He sucks, kisses and licks until Chris is leaking precum, drawing the orgasm out of Chris. 

It hits him hard, spilling first into Ash’s mouth and then his hand, babbling nonsense and feeling electrified. Ash has managed to make him feel more alive than anyone has in a long time. He might say that out loud, because Ash laughs at one point, then is back to kissing Chris. His lips are puffy and wet, his mouth warm against Chris’. Chris loves it, puts his arms around Ash and rolls them over so that he has Ash under him. He kisses him again and again, finally abandoning his mouth in favor of his jaw and neck. Ash lets him do as he pleases, moving against him, hands stroking Chris’ arms and shoulders. 

“What do you want, Ash?”

Ash grins at him, eyes happy, “I like that. Can’t remember when someone called me that last, especially not in bed.”

“Good.” Chris strokes his fingers down the side of Ash’s hip, “But it’s not gonna make you come, is it, Ash? So what do you want?”

“I want…” Ash says slowly, like he’s thinking. Then he grins, “Your fingers. In me.”

Chris has to close his eyes at the image that sends him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Want it so bad, Chris. Please.”

“Fuck.” Hearing Ash use that plaintive voice, his naked body heaving underneath him, means Chris has zero chance of turning him down, not that he wants to.

Chris starts by kissing down Ash’s chest, hands caressing his sides until he gets to Ash’s cock. It’s dark, curved and straining. Ash is finally as turned on as Chris has been. He doesn’t hesitate, just puts his mouth on it, sucking him off for a moment before continuing further down. Ash isn’t as vocal as Chris is, but he can tell from the trembling in Ash’s body that he likes what’s happening. Chris shuffles them around so that Ash has his head on the pillows, then reaches for the complimentary tube of lube he saw in the nightstand drawer on the night he arrived. He shimmies back down so that he can guide Ash’s legs up and back, putting his ass on display for Chris. 

He starts with kissing Ash’s globes, little bites to let Ash know he’s getting there. Ash is holding his legs up in the air, so Chris uses one hand to pull one cheek to the side and rubs the thumb on the other hand over Ash’s hole. 

“Fuck. Lube.” Ash pants.

Chris lubes up two fingers. “Spread ‘em.”

Ash turns over, lying on his front. He looks delicious and if he’s up for it, Chris is gonna fuck him later. For now, he watches as Ash reaches back and tries to pull his cheek apart. It helps a little, and Chris can get his index finger inside down to the first knuckle with a little wriggling and patience. 

“Oh fuck, Chris, yes.” Ash mutters into the pillow. 

Loving how his name sounds when Ash is horny and desperate, Chris moves his finger gently back and forth until something gives and he can start fingerfucking him for real. Ash’s ass is gorgeous, almost enough to make Chris miss the scars that must be the ones he mentioned earlier. There are scars and marks here and there across Ash’s back and even his legs, but Chris decides to ignore them. It’s not like they make Ash less sexy or handsome. Especially not as he’s wiggling back and forth on Chris’ fingers, fucking himself on them. 

Chris has two fingers inside Ash when Ash starts to jerk himself off, angling himself so that Chris can slide further in. It’s hot as hell, and Chris can’t help but kiss Ash’s back, teasingly close to his ass. 

“Oh fuck, you bastard.” Ash groans out, “One more, come on.”

Chris laughs, lubes his fingers up again and presses slowly in with a third finger. Ash tenses, then hurries his hips up and down. Chris uses his free hand to try to keep him down and as they fumble around, Ash suddenly stills and comes with a drawn out sigh. Chris pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheet. Remembering how Ash acted after making Chris come, he shuffles around until he’s lying down beside Ash, their mouths quickly finding each other for tired, contented kisses.

“Stay?” Chris asks between a yawn and a kiss. 

“Absolutely.” Ash yawns back.

**

“Soo…” Chris says two days later, naked and sated. “Who was your agent in the restaurant?”

“Huh, you didn’t catch them? Maybe they’re better than I thought. I’ll put that in the file, ‘was able to fool Starfleet’s sexiest captain’.”

Chris gives Ash an unimpressed look, “Sexiest _and_ smartest.”

“Sure, yeah, whatever you say.” Ash grins. But then he kisses Chris’ temple in the way he’s already made Chris love and for another little while, they don’t have to care about anything except each other. 


End file.
